Baator
"The taste of their blood is better than the finest wine. The sound of their screams of pain is more beautiful than the greatest symphony. And their faces full of terror are more pleasant than the masterpiece of the most talented artist." ''-Zagulahr, King of Demons'' The Infernal Plane of Baator is one of the many planes of the Multiverse. It is inhabited by Demons, Devils and those who chose the path of evil in life. Geography Baator is mostly composed of infinite floating islands over a neverending sea of lava. Each island has a different environment, that ranges from freezing tundra to fire and brimstone. However, all of those environments have one thing in common: They're all excruciatingly inospite. At the center of Baator lies Baator Fortress, a gigantic floating castle made of obsidian where Zagulahr, King of Demons, rule sovereign, and the evilest people to ever wander the Multiverse receive a special punishment only Zagulahr knows. No one has ever drew a full map of Baator; mostly because every cartographer who tried went insane with the terrors this hellish dimension has to offer. The Demon Lords Baator is ruled by twelve Demon Lords, each a twisted shadow of one of the Pantheon deities. This has led Erionian extremists such as Daemon Avallum to claim that The Twelve and the Demon lords are one and the same. Zagulahr The King of Demons, Zagulahr is the evil counterpart of Thobris. He's shaped like a titanic beast with long horns, bat-like wings and a black body full of lava streaks. He has attempted to destroy the Material Plane more than once. Gehanna The Demon Lady of Flames, Gehanna is the evil counterpart of Erunno. She's shaped like a black and red dragon and rules over the Fire Demons in an island made of fire and brimstone. Qemach The Demon Lady of Smoke, Qemach is the evil counterpart of Qotis. She's shaped like an amorphous, fluorescent cloud of toxic green smoke with two glowing eyes. She commands the Air Demons from an island covered in hurricanes. Barlguzur The Demon Lord of Dust, Barlguzur is the evil counterpart of Garen. He's shaped like a sandstone giant with the head of a jackal and rules over Earth Demons from his desertic island. Karkazul The Demon Lord of the Abyss, Karkazul is the evil counterpart of Hiodras. He controls both ice and water and looks like a demonic fish-like beast. His island is a huge, fetid swamp and his minions are Water Demons. Droilohr The Demon Lady of Ilness, Droilohr is the evil counterpart of Lithsa. She's a Drow lady with the lower body of an insect and wants to infect the world with her lethal diseases. She was also responsible for creating the first Vampires and her island is a gigantic anthill full of insectoid fiends. Urkanot The Demon Lord of Death, Urkanot is the evil counterpart of Uragatis. He's a gigantic skeleton bat and commands all of the Undead in the Multiverse from his rotten forest island. Necromancers workship him. Xaonun The demon Lord of Liars, Xaonun is the evil counterpart of Kippy. No one knows his exact shape since he keeps constantly changing it, but he endulges himself in leading mortals to lie and deceive. His island is full of illusions and anyone who lands there will slowly lose their sanity. Nuabuhr The Demon Lord of Conquest, Nuabuhr is the evil counterpart of Otgar. He's shaped like a red Minotaur with three eyes and four arms and likes to cause hatred in mortals. He's the commander of Zagulahr's army and his island is made of rusty metal blades and spikes. Veonnal The Demon Lady of Lust, Veonnal is the evil counterpart of Marin. She looks like a seductive she-devil and causes mortals to become perverted deviants with the help of her Incubi and Succubi children. Her island is full of fetish paraphernalia. Smubuhm The Demon Lady of the Forbidden, Smubuhm is the evil counterpart of Dommen. She looks like a decrepit Hag with black robes and purple skin, and she incentivates mortals to pursue knowledge not meant for their eyes. Her island is covered in energy that burns the insides of anyone who stands there. Fharlsoan The Demon Lord of Blasphemy, Fharlsoan is the evil counterpart of Adenos. He looks like an aberration with a thousand mouths and one eye and likes to make mortals curse the gods and utter profanities, and his island emmits a noise that drives all those who listen to it insane. See Also * Geodesia * Kandea * Zunitta Category:Cosmology